luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FirnCN-15/What The Heck Do We Know About Colours?
Well we know the basic colours so far, Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. We know what they do too. Red is about damaging your opponent, Blue is all about the card draw similar to the Oracle Think Tank clan of Cardfight Vanguard, Yellow is about giving extra power to you units similar to the Royal Paladin clan also from Vanguard, And Green that focus on building up their resources. What do we know about how these will effect the game? Not a whole lot. We'll start with Green since we know the most about this Colour. We assume that the resources that we reference are the stock and maybe the soul of Tranceunion cards. From what we know I'm guessing that Stock is similar to gauge in Buddyfight (sorry if I reference Buddyfight and Vanguard a lot, they're the only two Bushiroad TCG I play) We know think it's used to pay costs for Logic Drive such as Tiger Roar! Chloe's which gives her power. Another example of this would be Bunny Style, Aoi and Heading to Twilight, Sieghart's Logic drives which require payment from the stock to draw cards. So here's where the deckbuilder in me gets really excited! Because we know that we can mix and match colours a Blue deck with Green cards that add to Stock could be effective. Ok back to what we know about colours. Yellow is the other one that we have some sort of idea. They give effects to their cards and it seems that the best type of Yellow deck is single colour at least for monsters. We know about the stock of most logic drives at the moment seem to be three so the question remains, is Stock so easy to get or is it that difficult to get that 3 is a hefty cost? We know it builds up once at the start of every turn so it seems fairly easy to get but the problem is that if we Restock only once per turn using Logic drive too frequently could become a problem. And we don't want to deck out either. So now to cards in hand. Looking at Blue we see that they draw a lot of cards but what does that mean? Well in most games having more cards in hand means more options and I'd guess it's the same here but is it worth running more Tactics or Members? Well I guess it depends since the blue cards we know so far are perform in a way that allows you to check the top 2 for an option so you may want to play it equally. Either way we've cleared out these colours, now it's time to go to Red. The only problem is we have 1 Red card. On the upside we actually are given a good idea of what Red does from this one card. Red seems to be all about rushing in and wrecking the Member on top of the Gate and then attacking the gate. The Red is a rush deck which seems really good at attacking many times. While not as good as rush decks in Buddyfight and Vanguard which keep punching after the set amount of attacks usually. This game however limits attacks based on how many face up cards in your Level zones so it limits the abilities of Red somewhat. Overall every deck seems fairly balanced but right now we need to see how it plays when the game is actually released. Catch you in the next blog! Category:Blog posts